Innocence
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well... DARK
1. Chapter I

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.  
  
~1~  
  
Innocent...  
  
Look it up in the dictionary.  
  
It says that innocents is:   
  
**_1a_**_: free from guilt or sin especially through lack of knowledge of evil  **b:** harmless in effect or intention ** 2:** lacking or reflecting a lack of sophistication, guile, or self-consciousness   
  
Synonyms: good, pure, righteous, virtuous, blameless, clean, crimeless, faultless, guiltless, guileless, ingenuous, naïve, simple, unaffected, unschooled, unsophisticated, unstudied, harmless, innocuous, inoffensive, unoffending, unoffensive._   
  
Amusing, ne?  
  
I am called 'innocent', yet I am hardly pure.  
  
I cut a line down my arm.  
  
Have you ever just watched your blood flow?   
  
I do.  
  
All the time.  
  
It is rather amusing, really...  
  
I know that Erutis, Chris and Eclipse--_especially_ Eclipse--would be surprised.  
  
Probably even shocked really.  
  
There _is_ a reason I lock my doors with a sealing spell.  
  
I cut another line down my arm.  
  
Red.  
  
At first, it just stings a bit.  
  
Then you don't see anything.  
  
Then, finally, you see a fine line down your arm.  
  
And the blood.  
  
You see it.  
  
And you enjoy it.  
  
~~  
  
ChaosDragon: Well, the first short chapter is done. This is my first Demon Diary ficcy, hope you like it so far.  
Yugi: Um...are you ever going to work on your YuGiOh fics?  
Chaos: Yup! I will! Eventually...  
Yugi: I see.  
Chaos: Dark and angsty. Just how I like it. I know it was short, but I DO plan on updating this fic fairly often.  
Bakura: Hmm...are you EVER going to work on Truth?  
Chaos: Yea...eventually.  
Suicune: Please review!  
Chaos: PLEASE!!!!  
  



	2. Chapter II

Innocence 

  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.  
Note: Thank-you to my 7 reviewers! ^_^ I will be updating once a week unless I'm gone.   
  
~2~  
  
The sun will be up soon. I hide my dagger under my bed, making sure that it cannot be seen.  
  
I bandage my arm and quickly slip into bed. I will need a bit of sleep to keep up my façade. After all, I must be 'innocent naïve' Raenef come morning. More training with Eclipse. Hmm, something to look forward to.  
  
Eclipse.  
  
I am such a burden for him. I embarrass him all the time, and cause him trouble with my lack of knowledge in the magic world.  
  
I'm such a looser.  
  
Really.  
  
Why he stays is a mystery to me, why stay, when someone more powerful, more...proper, I guess the word is, would gladly have him serve them. What have I to offer?   
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing but myself, and who would want that?  
  
My body has many scars on it, some from others, most from myself.  
  
Katsuya, my old friend from the guild, helped me deal with my past, but now...I have no one.  
  
I am a Demon Lord.   
  
I do not help.  
  
I do not spare.  
  
I do not ask.  
  
I do not humble myself.  
  
I am I never, **_NEVER_**, to cry.  
  
So my arm cries for me.  
  
Tears of blood.  
  
And I think I like it better that way.  
  
--  
  
I awaken to the smell of food. Hmm, Eclipse is such a good cook. I stretch and pull on a long sleeved shirt and pale pants. I mutter a quick 'GO' before appearing in the dining hall.  
  
"Hello Raenef!" I smile at Erutis and respond with my own cheery greeting. She is actually pretty nice to me.   
  
"Lord Raenef, how did you sleep."   
  
Must...not...swoon. Demon Lords DO NOT SWOON!  
  
but the also don't love their tutors, do they?*_  
  
_Quit interrupting me before I try to find a way to banish you or something...   
  
sure you would. Besides, Eclipse never even waits for an answer...it's just a routine, after all.*  
  
...you're really asking for it ... haven't I told you to leave me alone?  
  
_I was getting lonely so I decided to come back._  
  
joy. The little voice in my head is back. Whoopee, lets throw a party.  
  
_I'll ignore the sarcasm. Now that hot black-haired guy is worried about you!_  
  
Shit.  
  
"-NEF!"   
  
Hmm...I look at him with the sunniest smile I can manage. Maybe I can 'cute' my way out of this...  
  
"Yes Eclipse?"  
  
"Nevermind..."   
  
YES! Score one to the innocent smile!  
  
_Eclipse is so cute when he's mad!  
  
_still here? Damn, this will be a long day...  
  
~~  
*=SUPPOSE to be italic, but FF.net won't italicize them --;  
ChaosDragon: Well?  
Yugi: Interesting!  
Suicune: Very...  
Chaos: Thanks! Please review!  
  



	3. Chapter III

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: Here's the update! Thank you all for your kind reviews! ^_^  
  
~3~  
  


"Now Lord Raenef, if you can PAY ATTENTION..."  
  
What is he yelling about now? He doesn't have to keep screaming at me...  
  
_I know another way we could make him scream..._  
  
shut up...great, now I have a little PERVERTED voice in my head...  
  
_think about it...*smirk* like you don't know..._  
  
you are disrupting my learning...  
  
_like you ever think about magic! All you think about is Eclipse!  
  
_so?   
  
_hmm...Eclipse DOES look really hot though...think of how he must look after a shower...  
  
_Hentai.  
  
_*smirk* you know you would LOVE to see that...hair dripping...body shimming...  
  
_shut up shut up shut up!!!  
  
_then he comes over to you an whispers-  
  
_**"LORD RAENEF!!"  
  
**_meep!_  
  
my thoughts exactly...  
  
"Yes, what is it Eclipse?"  
  
"How am I suppose to train you when keep DAY DREAMING!?!"  
  
_but they were such nice images.._  
  
still here?  
  
_Of course Rae-kun...I'll be here forever...  
  
_fuck you  
  
_No thanks...  
  
_HENTAI!  
  
_thank you  
  
_"um...How DARE you admonish ME vermin!?"   
  
Hmm...is he suppose to shake his head? Ah, well...  
  
"Lord Raenef, if we could get on with your lesson..."  
  
_damn...  
  
_my thoughts exactly...  
  
--  
  
Another..._interesting_ day is over...  
  
_I didn't know Chris could run so fast when his hair was on fire!  
  
_hehehe...that WAS amusing...all I said was 'Through the suspended air within atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time…_ignite_' I didn't MEAN to catch Chris on fire...really!  
  
_I'm sure we all believe that...and it's just a coincidence that this happened when he was teasing you about being a pathetic Demon Lord?  
  
_yup! That's pretty much it!   
  
_whatever you say..._  
  
Are you gone?  
  
_nope_  
  
Damn. Well, time to continue my ritual...I grab my dagger and cut a thin line down it...  
  
So pretty...  
  
So red...  
  
Blood, a life giving substance...  
  
Ironic, ne?  
  
_what, that you're slowly killing yourself? Yea, we're all laughing THAT up!  
  
_shut up...  
  
I cut another line...  
  
I need to do this...  
  
For the physical pain make the emotional pain easier to bare.  
  
~~  
  
Chaos: Whee...done! ^_^  
Raenef: 0.o;   
Yugi: um...Truth? Alone? Painful Debt?  
Chaos: ^^; getting there! Please review!


	4. Chapter IV

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: Thank you, you kind wonderful reviewers!  
Tucson: *coughsuckupcough*  
Chaos: --; Anyways, sorry for the wait, I was out of town, but I'm back now! I am also editing the other chapters cause...I GOT A BTEA! So this chapter is dedicated to her!! ^_^ Oh yea, I wrote a one-shot, but it won't load correctly...so I may or may now be able to post it. Whatever.

~4~

The sun will be up soon. I hide my dagger under my bed, making sure that it cannot be seen.  
  
I bandage my arm and quickly slip into bed. I will need a bit of sleep to keep up my façade. After all, I must be 'innocent naïve' Raenef come morning. More training with Eclipse. Hmm, something to look forward to.  
  
_this is what is known as d__éjà vu, right?_  
  
don't you EVER shut up?!  
  
_no, not really_  
  
damn you  
  
_gee, love you too. Hmm, nice dagger.  
  
_yes it is...I love the black dragon with the rose*   
  
I pull out my dagger and trace it with my finger...  
  
_so, when are your lessons?  
  
_right after breakfast  
  
_okay, don't wake me until his hotness is around. Ja_  
  
are you gone yet?  
  
_...  
  
_"Finally." I grab my blanket and pull them around me.   
  
So warm...  
  
And fluffy...  
  
And...sleepy...  
  
very sleepy...  
  
I'm going to fall asleep right now...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
or not.   
  
DAMN! I'M TIRED!! WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!?  
  
life's not fair.  
  
_I believe the term is 'life's a bitch and then you die'_  
  
so? Kill me already!  
  
_sorry sweetie, can't do that_  
  
then what good are you pray tell?  
  
_I donno_  
  
joy. You're worthless...  
  
_shouldn't you bandage your arm or something? _  
  
huh?  
  
_you are BLEEDING ALL OVER!!  
  
_shit  
  
_exactly  
  
_shut up!  
  
_BANDAGE YOUR FUCKING ARM RAE-CHAN!  
  
_fine, I should before someone notices...  
  
_yes you should!_  
  
this is such a pain...  
  
_ever thought of simply NOT cutting yourself?  
  
_I'll say it again, shut up. Leave me to my sleep.  
  
_and dream...  
  
_shut it.  
  
_about Eclipse. *smirk* I **like** those dreams! _  
  
...dream...good...  
  
_and you call **ME** hentai! *smirk*  
  
_goodnight perverted voice that I am ignoring.  
  
_HEY! ...Oh, forget it. _

~~

*Can anyone guess what HOT couple I'm talking about?  
  
Raenef: Um...am I going insane?  
Chaos: I donno...are you?  
Seto: ARE YOU GOING TO WORK ON ALONE!?!  
Bakura: ARE YOU GOING TO WORK ON TRUTH?!?  
Yugi:...  
Chaos: huh? No one wants me to work on Painful Debt?  
YGO cast: NO!!  
Chaos: OKAY! I WILL!  
Raenef: ^^; She's in her own little world, isn't she?  
Suicune: Yup. Review and make my hikari happy.   
Chaos: YEA! REVIEWS! WHERE? *looks around frantically*  
Suicune: --;  
Chaos: *looking under rock*


	5. Chapter V

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: Thank-you to all my reviewers. Sorry this came out so late, I have mid-terms this week.   
  
~5~  
  
"Raenef, breakfast time! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
grr...I wanna sleep! Who's that?  
  
_something tells me it's not prince charming..._  
  
"RAENEF!"  
  
_nope_  
  
agreed...  
  
"RAENEF! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THIS INSTANT-"  
  
"_Through the suspended air within atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time…ignite"_  
  
"WAH! I'M ON FIRE! REA-CHAN!" I hear her run out...he, that was fun...  
  
_one could say you aren't a morning person..._  
  
shut up...  
  
I grab some cloths and rush downstairs  
  
_you could just say 'GO' ya know..._  
  
damn, you're right   
  
"GO!"  
  
--  
  
"Raenef, WHY did you set me on fire?"   
  
"Because you woke me up."  
  
"Damn you..." bitch. As nice as she is sometimes, she can be a queen bitch sometimes...  
  
_agreed_  
  
"Erutis, you shall not speak to Master Raenef like that. For that you shall clean..." Eclipse seems at a lost for what to clean...hmm, how about...  
  
"My room?"   
  
He nods.  
  
"You shall clean Master Raenef's room. GO!" She vanished...  
  
_*smirk*  
  
_yes! BWAHAHAHA!! Revenge is so sweet!  
  
"Raenef, you shall be training with Chris today."  
  
kuso...  
  
_ode to joy...we get to fight the 'super genius'.  how... _  
  
amusing?  
  
_exactly_   
  
--  
  
"DIE EVIL DEMON LORD!" Oh god, is Chris at it again? Damn....  
  
"Chris...with all due respect-"  
  
_not that you deserve any_  
  
"-shut the hell up."   
  
"Um...Eclipse? Could I talk to you?" Hmm, wonder what Erutis wants with Eclipse?   
  
Maybe something happened to her while she was-oh. shit.  
  
_what?_  
  
She was cleaning my room....  
  
_and...this is a problem because...  
  
_my dagger  
  
_ah. *smirk* good luck you'll need it_  
  
"Lord Raenef, could I talk to you?"   
  
Nononononononono!!! Eclipse will kill me!  
  
~~  
  
Chaos: YEA! I MADE A CLIFFY! ^__^  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Chaos: REVIEW MINNA!! ^_^  
All: ...  
Chaos: What? No bugging me about my YGO fics?  
Yugi: We've figured it's pointless...  
Ryou: ...so we're going on strike!  
Chaos: -- damn...  
Bakura: *carrying sign*UPDATE TRUTH!  
Seto: *carrying sign* UPDATE ALONE!  
Bakura: *hits Seto with sign* TRUTH!  
Seto: *hits Bakura with sign* ALONE!  
Bakura: *starts fighting* **TRUTH!**  
Seto: *starts fighting* **ALONE!**  
Bakura: **_TRUTH!  
_**Seto: **_ALONE!_**  
Bakura: **_TRUTH!_**  
Seto: **_ALONE!_**  
Chaos: *pushes two in closet* ^^; sorry...well, please review! ^_^  
Raenef: I AM going insane...  
Chaos: Yup, looks like! BTW, I took every Demon Diary personality test and got Eclipse each time... ^_~ Also, I have found I am a Rabid Yaoi Fan-girl! *hentai grin* Lemons? Hmm...  
All: *blush*


	6. Chapter VI

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note:   
  
~6~

  
"Lord Raenef, could I talk to you?"   
  


What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do what do I do whatdoIdowhatdoIdo...  
  
_panic?_  
  
shut it....  
  
"Um...yes? What is it, Eclipse?"  
  
please don't ask about the dagger...please PLEASE **_PLEASE_** don't ask  
  
"Lord Raenef...why was there a dagger in your room?"  
  
shitshitshitshit...  
  
"It was a...a gift from my friend Katsuya from the guild." Well, technically that isn't a lie...  
  
"Interesting. Now would you care to explain the blood on your sheets and on this blade?"  
  
damn! I thought I cleaned it all up!  
  
"um...How dare you admonish me vermin?"   
  
"Raenef...."  
  
hey! He called me Raenef! *does mental equivalent of happy dance*    
  
_my eyes! how they burn! You have a freaking short attention span _  
  
Deomon lords do NOT have short attention spans!   
  
_sure..._  
  
Oh, shut up  
  
"RAENEF!" I look up and notice Eclipse, Erutis and Chris are staring at me.   
  
No...now that Eclipse knows...he...he'll HATE me! DAMN! What can I do? I just...I don't know!  
  
_run_  
  
What?   
  
_run_  
  
Yes...I will...  
  
"Gomen ne Eclipse...gomen...**GO!**" I vanish from sight.  
  
--  
  
I cry...just cry...  
  
I was at a pool of water I had found weeks ago while ditching lessons.   
  
heh, Eclipse wasn't too happy about that...  
  
Eclipse...  
  
I feel another tear slip down my cheek...  
  
I'm sorry Eclipse...I've caused so much trouble...  
  
I'm sorry for being pathetic...  
  
For being a weakling...  
  
For being a loser...  
  
For messing up...  
  
For embarrassing you...  
  
For everything...  
  
_everything?_  
  
No...not everything.   
  
There is one thing I'm not sorry for...  
  
Aishiteru Eclipse...  
  
Aishiteru zutto...  
  
Aishiteru...  
  
~~

Chaos: Wah! Sad!   
Raenef: I'm all alone....  
Eclipse: It's okay Raenef, I'm here...*hugs Raenef*  
Raenef: ^_^  
Chaos: ECLIPSE! *glomps Eclipse*  
Eclipse: .;  
Chaos: REVIEW MINNA! 


	7. Chapter VII

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: Okay...I get it...DEMON DIARY IS FROM KOREA!!! I KNOW THEY DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE IN KOREA!!! GOD DAMMIT! I DOUBT THEY SPEAK MUCH ENGLISH THERE TOO! YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE FUCKING THING IN KOREAN?!?!?! NO, I DON'T THINK SO! THIS IS **MY** FIC, SO THEY CAN USE JAPANESE SPANISH OR ANY OTHER FUCKING LANGUAGE I WANT!!!!  
  
Umm...sorry, I just had to say that. It's just I've had 3 or more people comment on that and I am sick and tired of it. So no another word about it, okay? I'm just kinda stressed and irritable...^^; Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Also, DarkangelWings, you shouldn't give me that idea...*smirk* I COULD use that on another ficcy! Or this one! ^_^ THANKS! 

~7~

I woke up when I felt a drop hit my face.   
  
Rain.  
  
Oh joy...now I can catch some illness and die...  
  
Actually, that sounds rather appealing...  
  
_WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND WANTING TO DIE?!?!_  
  
I donno...  
  
_gee, THAT'S informative...*rolls eyes*_  
  
it's just that...so much has happened to me...  
  
_..._  
  
WHAT? You think I _WANTED_ to be a thief?  
  
_well, kinda..._  
  
for a little voice in my head you don't know a lot about me do you?  
  
_ I guess not..._   
  
Well, my life sucks...that's all...  
  
hmm...sleep...so inviting...  
  
--  
  
_WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
  
_huh?  
  
Ugh...so cold...and wet...  
  
_Duh! We need to get out of here! _  
  
Why?  
  
_if we don't you'll die! You already have a fever! _  
  
really?  
  
_yea! So, lets go!  
  
_no...I just...want to stay...  
  
_but we need to get out of here! You're going to die if you stay! _  
  
so? It's not like it's that big a deal...I always embarrass everyone...they should all be happier without me...I hope...   
  
_but-_  
  
my mind is made up...I just want to die  
  
_why_  
  
no...I don't want to face my past...too much has happened to me...too much...  
  
I look around...everything is fuzzy...I can barly see...  
  
I also note the voice in my head is gone...  
  
How nice, I am sane in my last few moments in this wretched world...  
  
I'm sorry Eclipse, sorry I can't be the demon lord you wanted...sorry I am so pathetic...  
  
sorry I let you down  
  
sorry...  
  
sorry that I am who I am...  
  
a worthless fool...  
  
sorry for being me...  
  
sorry  
  
"sor..ry Eclipse..." I murmur into the darkening night...  
  
I see something move..  
  
perhaps a wild animal?  
  
whatever it is...I don't care...  
  
I let darkness take me...  
  
I won't awaken  
  
I know...  
  
know...  
  
nothing...  
  
~~  
  
Chaos: ^_^   
Raenef: 0.0 ECLIPSE!! *clutches Eclipse*  
Eclipse: A-HEM!  
Chaos: ^^; um...  
Eclipse: care to explain?  
Chaos: Mind if I don't? *runs*  
Raenef: *blinks*  
Raven: Review.


	8. Chapter VIII

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance  Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse  let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: My Internet's shot. My dog is dead. May not update for a while...  
  
~8~  
_  
"Rae! Hurry up!"  
  
"Yea, I'm coming mommy!"   
  
"Hurry up, we don't want to be out TO late do we? If we stay out then I won't be able to make anything!"  
  
"Yea, I'm coming mommy...wait up!" I call, running after my beautiful mother, laughing as I go.  
  
I love her so much...  
  
--  
  
"NO! Mommy! Wake up mommy! Please?" I shake her but she doesn't move.   
  
"Mommy...come on, we have to go...  
  
"We have to make some bread...together remember?"   
  
Why won't she wake up?  
  
Please...someone...help...  
  
"Mommy...please...  
  
"Please wake up...please!"  
  
I cry.,.  
  
It's all I can do...  
  
--  
  
"Well, looks like we have found you pretty boy." No, why is he acting like that?   
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you..."   
  
Ow! He's grabbing me! "HELP!"  
  
"Heh, no one cares about you...your nothing..."  
  
_nothing_  
  
please...help...  
  
"No one cares, so stop struggling brat...it won't hurt if you don't struggle..."  
  
"You're mine."  
  
--  
  
"Well, well, well...looks like we meet again pretty boy"  
  
No! Not him! He'll do what he did before! I don't want him to! Help! Someone! "No! Get away!"   
  
"No, you're too delicious for that..." He grabs my wrists and licks my tears.  
  
please...  
  
anyone...  
  
"Don't bother, no one wants to help a burden like you..."  
  
_burden_  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE YA SICKO!"  
  
huh?  
  
"What do you want brat-" He falls over...  
  
Dead...  
  
I see a knife protruding out of his chest.  
  
Oh god...  
  
"Are ya okay? Glad I got here when I did, dat sicko would have raped you. My names Katsuya, you?"  
  
"Raenef..."  
  
"Nice to meet you...here-" He pulls the dagger from the slain man and tosses it to me. "-keep this so you can defend yourself, kay?"  
  
I nod.  
  
--  
  
"RAE! What are ya doing ta yourself man?! Why?"  
  
He had caught me...  
  
He had caught me cutting myself...  
  
"I-I don't know...I'm sorry Katsuya! I'm so sorry!" I start sobbing...I'm so weak...  
  
_weak_  
  
"Shh, it's okay man, I'm here for ya pal, I won't leave..."  
  
--  
  
"Raenef, did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what Set?"  
  
"That one thief who use to be in the guild, what was it...Katsuya, was caught! They're gonna kill him!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
--  
  
"That will show you all what happens to those who attempt to steal."   
  
I stare at Katsuya's head...no...NO! Katsuya...no...  
  
I look at his lifeless brown eyes and bloody bangs...  
  
No...why...why did he have to...  
  
"Gomen Katsuya...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault*"  
  
I cry again.  
  
I am so weak...  
  
so very weak...  
  
I will never earn love...  
  
Katsuya...  
  
"KATSUYA!!"_

_  
_~~  
  
* actually, it isn't his fault, he just feels like it is.  
  
Chaos: well?  
Raenef: *crying*  
Eclipse: *glaring at Chaos with flame in his hand*  
Chaos: ^^; review please! Eclipse...put it away...*backing away slowly*  
  



	9. Chapter IX

Innocence   
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! #begging for forgiveness#  
Yugi: #sweatdrop#   
Eclipse: #glare#  
Raenef: #clinging to Eclipse# ...I don't wanna be insane...  
Bakura: #holding sign saying: **REVIEW FOR A LEMON! LEMONS ARE LIFE!!!**#  
Ryou: #rolling his eyes at Bakura#  
Chaos: PLEASE FORGIVE THIS POOR AUTHORESS FOR NEGLECTING YOU ALL SO LONG!!! #crying#  
Bakura: LEMON! LEMON!   
Chaos: um...I thought you were on strike...  
Bakura: We won't be...IF YOU WRITE A LEMON!!!!!  
Chaos: --;  
Eclipse: #smirks#  
Chaos: That is for my reviewers to decide...well, here is the 9th chapter of Innocence. Enjoy.  
  
-9-  
  
"KATSUYA!!"  
  
My eyes snap open and I notice a strange blob above me...  
  
it seems strangely familiar...  
  
could it be...Eclipse? But...that would mean...NO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE! DIE! NOT LIVE! No...I-I can't....  
  
"Master Raenef?" I feel him wipe away my tears and I shiver slightly at his touch. Or is it the cold? I...I'm so cold...  
  
"Eclipse...it's cold...so cold..." I whisper...and mentally cringe at how weak my voice sounds. I am so weak and pathetic. He should have just let me die.  
  
Eclipse wrapped a blanket around me an held me close...I am in heven...  
  
_hehehe..._  
  
great...the voice is back... (making a --; face)  
  
_I** know **you missed me!!_  
  
you don't know much then, do you?  
  
_I know that you want Eclipse to throw you down and fuck you..._  
  
Shut. The. Hell. Up. #mental glare# Well...I shall now ignore you and focus on my Eclipse.  
  
so warm  
  
soft  
  
safe...  
  
"Master Raenef...why did you run away?" Eclipse's soft voice asks as he starts running his fingers through my hair...it feels so nice. I just feel so safe in here with him. Wait, I'm in my room! Did Eclipse bring me here? Why?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what Master Raenef?" He looks at me, and I can see confusion and worry swirling in them...I could get lost in his eyes...  
  
_--; focus Raenef...gods, you are a moron. And I mean that in the best possible way._  
  
I look down, the voice snapping me out of my trance. "Why did you save me? I left so you wouldn't have to deal with me. I'm just a weak burden. I'm nothing...nothing..." I feel fresh tears stinging my face and try to hold them back.   
  
I can't.  
  
"Master Raenef...why are you so sad? Did I cause this? I'm sorry..." Eclipse starts to move away, but my arm reaches out and clutches his robe. He can't leave! He said he never would!   
  
Why is he doing this?   
  
Does he hate me now?   
  
"I-I'm sorry! Please don't go! I'm sorry! SORRY! ECLIPSE DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!! ECLIPSE DON'T GO!! don't leave me alone..."   
  
I feel something warm and notice that Eclipse is embracing me...but why? Wasn't he leaving?   
  
_he's still here...calm down..._  
  
NO! He is probably mad, mad because I'm so weak!   
  
_calm down..._  
  
"Raenef...calm down...it's okay, I won't leave. Ever." I cling tightly to him.   
  
"You called me by name..."  
  
"I'm sorry mast-"  
  
"No. I like it..."   
  
"um...Master Raenef-" I hide a disappointed look, I liked him to call me by my name... "why did you do that to yourself?"   
  
"My past."   
  
He looks me in the eye, as if trying to see my very soul. "You did not need to do this" he gestures towards my arms which someone-probably him-bandaged.  
  
"Yes I did. I needed to cry...but Demon Lords don't cry. So my arm cried for me. Just like before Katsuya." He looks at me sadly.  
  
"I wish I could have helped you more Raenef." I look at him, and his lips, so close to mine. I want to much to kiss him, let him know how I feel...I slowly move my face closer towards his and then slowly press my lips against his.  
  
_um, Rae?_  
  
I wrap an arm around his and deepen the kiss, enjoying my first taste of Eclipse.  
  
_RAENEF!_  
  
Yes?  
  
_He's not responding..._  
  
The voice is right...I quickly part the kiss and move back slightly...  
  
_he's just staring...he's not going to reject us is he?_  
  
when did it become 'us'?  
  
"Lord Raenef...why did you do that?" Eclipse asks shakily..._  
  
oh shit  
  
_-=-  
  
Well, chapter 9 is over, and I WILL update soon! But I have a family vacation...so I won't be back for a little bit...  
Bakura: DEMAND LEMONS!!!!  
Eclipse: #looking at poor Raenef clinging to him# #glares at Chaos# Chaos........  
Chaos: um? #sees evil glare# HELP! SOMEONE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #runs away#  
Eclipse: #trying to kill Chaos#  
All: --;


	10. Chapter X

Innocence

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse let me say it again...Duh...  
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.  
Note: HELLO! I'm hiding form Eclipse! THANKS FRO THE REVIEWS!!! #glomps reviewers# I have gotten a flame and a perverted review though...  
  
Moving on...chapter 10.  
  
Also, it seems my reviewers want a lemon. So be it. Inno will have to be raised to 'R' soon. I shall add a Lemon.  
  
And also, sorry for the length of time between these...I am doing horrible, school is evil and I have some sort of disease that makes me keep coughing.  
  
Oh! I have a new muse. His name is X!  
X: ...  
Chaos: He was the one who got me to type this!  
X: reviewers aren't going to like this chapter authoress-no-baka.  
Chaos: ISN'T HE CUTE!!! #hugs him# He's a wolf hybrid from a story I'm working on!  
X: get off me.  
  
-10-  
  
_he's just staring...he's not going to reject us is he?_  
  
when did it become 'us'?  
  
"Lord Raenef...why did you do that?" Eclipse asks shakily..._  
  
oh shit  
_  
my thoughts exactly....  
  
_hmm...I hear the Antarctic is nice this time of year...want to go and see?  
  
_no...some intolerable desert is more my style.  
  
_very well._  
  
"Lord Raenef...why did you do that?!" Eclipse demands, his voice holding traces of anger.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Eclipse."  
  
_demon Lords don't apologize_  
  
't help myself...."  
  
_they always have control over themselves..._  
  
"I love you."  
  
_and their emotions. And, demon lords Never love those of lower stature. _  
  
but _I_ do.  
  
I look up as a soft 'go' is muttered. Eclipse is gone.  
  
gone...gone forever...  
  
I reach under the bed and find Katsuya's dagger.  
  
I smile.  
  
I run my finger down it's cool blade, and can feel the sharpness. It is beautiful...like I once was. I was once beautiful and pure. But now I'm dark and stained with the crimson of blood I've spilt. My own blood. What if my friends at the guild knew? Ry would freak out, Kage would yell...and Kura would ask if I was 'some kind of fucking idiot?!' They would both try to help...okay, so Kura would laugh insanely first _then_ help, but still...they would be there. So would the rest of the guild. They wouldn't mind (after a while) that I was a Demon lord or that I was in love with the scary black haired demon. They would be concerned about me...  
  
they wouldn't leave...would they?  
  
but everyone is leaving me...  
  
Katsuya, though he didn't want to...  
  
Mother, when she died...  
  
Eclipse, because he hates me now...  
  
everyone is leaving...  
  
what am I doing wrong?  
  
why do they want to leave?  
  
why am I nothing?  
  
--  
  
Well, chapter 10 is over, and I will try to update soon! But I am sick so probably won't be able to as much...gomen.  
X: ...it's too short baka  
Bakura: lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon #big hentai grin#  
Ryou: --; my yami is a pervert...  
Eclipse: #looking for Chaos# Chaos...Where are you...#sees her# DIE!  
Chaos: um? #sees evil murderous Eclipse# HELP! SOMEONE! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! #running#  
Eclipse: #trying to kill Chaos#  
X: Chaos...with so much angst you're going to have the reviewers after you. Baka.  
All: --; review please


	11. Chapter XI

Innocence

By: ChaosDragon013  
Genre: Angst/Romance Duh...  
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse let me say it again...Duh...  
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.  
Note: I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to write a lemon...my muse is in a bad mood...  
X: ...that's putting it lightly...  
Chaos: aw, but people love you! gives an X plushie to Ruby-san and Logan Lakiro here! So you'll always have a X with you! I have plenty of them!  
X: mutters something  
Chaos: , X said 'don't touch me'...and Logan, X _is_ bi! You might have a chance! Hehehe...  
X: --; your story...  
Chaos: story? OH! YEA!!! and you all might notice that Eclipse isn't trying to kill me! He was kidnapped by shadowed butterfly! I'm safe!!!  
X: no lemon in this chapter...  
Chaos: But-but-  
X: YOU ALREADY HAVE A STORY LINE! NOT YET!  
Chaos: fine... (whisper: I'll put some lemony-ness in here somehow...)  
X: --;  
  
-11-  
  
I look up from staring at the blade and stare at where Eclipse had stood. "Go" escapes my lips before I know it. I feel my body being transported...and find myself on the roof. A cool wind blows past and I look at the sky...whishing he had accepted me.  
  
_cheer up._  
  
how?  
  
_kidnap him and make him your love slave! _  
  
no...I look out and notice a black shape out in the garden...it was Eclipse. He seems to be looking for something...me?  
  
why?  
  
I hear a rumble and see dark clouds rapidly approaching. A storm to mach my mood. How very appropriate.  
  
He glances up and I can feel his eyes on me. He disappears from my view and then I feel his presence next to me. I glance up and meet his eyes, then look down. I cannot bring myself to look at them. I feel so ashamed...Eclipse doesn't feel the same way...I feel tears pricking at my eyes, a shuttering breath escape, then the tars flow. I'm so pathetic.  
  
"Master Raenef, why do you cry?"  
  
why? Because-  
  
"I don't hate you, if that is what you think. I...I really do care about you Raenef." I look up, and see his face, blurred by tears.  
  
"Do you love me Eclipse?" He kneels so that he is eye level with me.  
  
"Until the day I die I love you Raenef."  
  
_WHOOT WHOOT! NOW LETS FUCK HIM!_  
  
--; are you a little voice in my head or my hormones?  
  
_FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!_  
  
I look at Eclipse and kiss him passionately, and the little voice cheers when he kissed me back. It feels so good, just like in my dream.  
  
When we break the kiss, Eclipse mutters 'go' and we appear in his room. He held me tightly and we made our way over to his bed.  
  
_have fun Rae!_  
  
--; stupid voice...how can Eclipse just accept me for what I am?  
  
_because he loves you dumb ass_  
  
but..._  
  
gain some confidence dammit!_  
  
right...  
  
"Raenef..." Eclipse's smooth voice cuts through my thoughts and I look at him. He smiles softly and caresses my cheek. I am nervous, but lean into his caress, and he slowly pushes me onto the bed, breathing heavily and kissing me. My heart speeds up and I let out a soft moan. He slowly removes my shirt and kisses my chest. I feel my cheeks flush as he removes the rest of my clothes and he looks over my pale form. "You're beautiful" he murmurs and smiles. He steps back and allows his robes to drop to the floor. I just stare at him, he's so hot...perfect...  
  
how could he want me?  
  
_But he does Rae...now FUCK!  
  
_Eclipse kisses me deeply and I moan. He runs his hand down my side and I squirm as he touches my ticklish spot. "Don't move Raenef..." He whispers, gazing at me with a slight smirk. Somewhere, that phrase seems so familiar. He pulls a bottle out from a draw and saunters over to me. He pours some of the liquid on his member. He smiles. "Raenef, this will hurt a bit...don't worry pretty one..." Pretty one?  
  
A surge of terror races through me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
I have to get away! No! No! "KATSUYA! HELP ME! NO! GO AWAY!" I push the form away, and reach for my dagger, cold fear riveting through me when I can't find it, I glance up...  
  
and see Eclipse's confused eyes...  
  
"M-master Raenef?"  
  
---  
  
Cliffhanger? Yes. Evil? Hell yea. Do I care? No, not really.  
X: --; I give up...  
Chaos: now it's time for...SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!!!  
X:--; shoot me please...  
Chaos: spoil sport...minna, I have a GREAT deal for you! Do you want a neopets account? Then go to this link!:  
**_www. neopets. Com (slash) refer.phtml?username (equel sign) anubis(underscore)soul  
_**If people do this I will: Write a one-shot, whatever paring, lemon if you want; update Inno MUCH faster; hand out X plushies AND Raenef/Eclipse plushies; give cameo roles in a fic; try and draw a picture...WHATEVER YOU WANT(not that I can draw well...I do sorta okay YGO...)!!! But, if I get A LOT of people to do this I will put in more than one lemon in here...and I will be your Neo Friend!  
X: review people... --;  
Chaos: PLEASE REVIEW AND DO THAT LINK THINGY! MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND MAKE ME A HAPPY AUTHORESS!!!  
  
BTW, you could send me gifts as an initiative to write...  
X: you also send her death threats.


	12. XII

Innocence

By: ChaosDragon013   
Genre: Angst/Romance Duh...   
Paring: Raenef/Eclipse let me say it again...Duh...   
Summary: Innocent...that's what the call me...hmm, I never have thought myself deserving of the title, but I must admit, it does hide me well...   
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary but I do own this fic.   
Note: --; gee, I feel loved. clinging to Riku who has a shield around her, X and himself   
Riku: Kage-chan, you need to stop pissing off your reviewers...   
Chaos: --; it's all X's fault.   
X: NO IT'S NOT!   
Riku: glares at Dragon Tears Wing leave her alone or NO LEMON!   
Chaos: yup yup yup! BTW, this is Riku, my friend's yami...Neko is off plotting to kill people who threaten me ;   
Neko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
All: ; run...

-12-

A surge of terror races through me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I have to get away! No! No! "KATSUYA! HELP ME! NO! GO AWAY!" I push the form away, and reach for my dagger, cold fear riveting through me when I can't find it, I glance up...

and see Eclipse's confused eyes...

"M-master Raenef?"

I try to focus on Eclipse's face, but I keep seeing _him_ there..."Katsuya..." I mumble. How could I confuse Eclipse with that...that fiend! He had raped me! If Katsuya hadn't been there...but now...

it had been Eclipse...

I loved Eclipse...

I'm so screwed up in the head.

"go"

I'm back in my room, naked. I let go; doing something I hadn't truly done since Katsuya died...

I poured my heart out to nothing...

I look at the rose colored sky, is it morning already? I haven't slept at all...

Would Eclipse ever forgive me for that? We were about to do that and I freak out! Then, instead of telling him anything, I LEAVE!!! Then I sob as if my life is over, so loudly Eclipse probably heard. He must hate me!

I should just go, leave him, leave all this. I am not meant to be a demon lord...I cannot do any of the things Eclipse wishes...

_so, you're running like a coward?_

yes. Very perceptive of you.

_Where are you going?_

I don't really know...I could go to the guild...

_Eclipse would look there first._

who said he's look for me?

_Rea, he does care for you... _

sure

_he does_

no. he hates me.

I grab my belongings, a few clothes, my necklace and my dagger. My stomach growls, but I don't go to eat breakfast, it would be to painful to see Eclipse. I whisper goodbye to Eclipse, Erutis and monkey-boy.

"GO!"

--

Chaos: People! I need help! Where should Rae have gone?   
X: the choices are:   
A-the guild   
B-his old home   
C-Temple of Ranse(if that's how you spell it . . .too lazy to look it up --;)   
d-another place (tell me where)   
Riku: she'll have a lemon soon, so STOP TRYING TO KILL HER! IF YOU DO YOU **WON'T** GET A LEMON. I promise.


End file.
